


wrap up my heart

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jimon Week, Kinda, M/M, day four: food, the Return of Java Jace, the title's a pun :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: Jace glanced at the time on his phone, his fingers tapping on the counter to his food-turned-coffee truck. It was eleven thirty. The time that Simon almostalwayswas at Java Jace by during the weekdays ever since he showed up one day, asking for Jace’s strongest coffee to make up from his lack of eating breakfast.Jace had felt sympathy for the college student, being a college drop-out due to a breakdown from stress, he went to the back of his truck and searched for any food like substance, managed to whip up a quick wrap for Simon. Simon had been ecstatically thankful. And well, ever since then Java Jace always carried sandwich wraps along with coffee.Jace leaned out of the truck, hoping that if he looked harder, that Simon would just appear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 wouldn't let me make the summary longer :'(  
> but anyways I'm finally caught up on jimon week!!! enjoy this slightly food related fic and my wonderfully punny title :)

Jace glanced at the time on his phone, his fingers tapping on the counter to his food-turned-coffee truck. It was eleven thirty. The time that Simon almost  _always_  was at Java Jace by during the weekdays ever since he showed up one day, asking for Jace’s strongest coffee to make up from his lack of eating breakfast. 

Jace had felt sympathy for the college student, being a college drop-out due to a breakdown from stress, he went to the back of his truck and searched for any food like substance, managed to whip up a quick wrap for Simon. Simon had been ecstatically thankful. And well, ever since then Java Jace always carried sandwich wraps along with coffee. 

Jace leaned out of the truck, hoping that if he looked harder, that Simon would just appear. 

But a half an hour passed and Jace’s hope to see the cute nerd slowly deflated, putting the special wrap he had made just for Simon back in the small refrigerator, continuing on server coffee to the passerby clients.

It wasn’t until Jace was starting to pack up that Simon arrived, as soon as Jace saw him, his heart sunk just a little more. There was a girl with bright orange hair who had her arm slung around Simon’s shoulders, Simon’s head was ducked and the girl was talking in a quiet voice to him. 

“Simon,” Jace said, his voice lacking it’s usual enthusiasm. “You had me worried that something had happened to you when you didn’t show up this morning.” 

Simon seemed to duck his head even more, which for some reason earned a nudge from the girl. 

The nudge apparently meant something because Simon looked up at Jace, his eyes looking anywhere but at Jace’s. 

“Sorry, wasn’t feeling well.” Simon mumbled.

Jace frowned, he was certainly looking a little off. 

“I’m Clary,” The girl said, offering out her hand for Jace to shake. “Simon’s told me  _all_ about you.” 

Jace shook her hand, confused by what she meant. “Good things, I hope?”

Clary grinned, glancing at Simon with a glint in her eyes. “Oh yes,  _lots_ of good things.”

Jace glanced at Simon, who was  _blushing_. 

“Ignore her,” Simon blurted out. “She’s a pain in the ass-” Clary smacked his arm lightly. “Ow!"

“Looks like she’s a pain in the arm too.” Jace said with a snort. 

Simon laughed, it was like music to Jace’s ears. 

Clary glanced at her phone. “Oh, would you look at that, I’m late for.... art science.” 

With that she turned and darted off. 

Jace wasn’t an expert on art related stuff, but he was pretty sure that he’d never heard of ‘art science’ before. 

“She’s... interesting.” Jace said, turning his attention back to Simon. 

Simon nodded. “Yeah,”

“Are you two dating?” Jace asked, trying to sound uninterested but probably failing badly.

“What? No.  _God no_.” Simon quickly replied.  “I mean for one thing she’s a lesbian, and for another she’s like a sister to me.”

“Oh,” Jace had to force himself not to grin. “That’s... nice.”

“What about you? Are you dating anyone?” Simon asked, tilting his head slightly.

Jace blinked, surprised by the question. “Me? Uh- no, not currently. Had a bit of a rough breakup with a past boyfriend...” 

Simon raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were gay.” 

“I’m Bi, actually.” Jace felt himself toughing up a bit, as he always did when he was discussing his sexuality with anyone but his siblings. 

“Oh... cool.” Simon said, his expression was completely blank.

Jace frowned. “Does that bother you?”

“What?  _No_. Of course it doesn’t! I just told you that my best friend slash basically sister is gay. Why would I have a problem with you being Bi? I mean, that’d be a little hypocritical of me, seeing as I’m Pan.” Simon rushed out. 

It was Jace’s turn to be dumbfounded. “Oh,” 

“I wasn’t sick.” Simon suddenly said.

“What?” Jace asked, getting whiplash from how fast the conversation changed. 

“This morning, when I didn’t show up, I wasn’t sick.” Simon repeated. “I was trying to figure out how to ask you out. And then panicking because I figured I had no chance in hell. And just... kinda freaking out over it.”

Jace stared at Simon. “I- like on a date?” 

Simon ducked his head slightly, clearly blushing. “Y-yeah, but uh, if you don’t want to, that’s totally cool. It’s fine, I get it-”

“Dude,” Jace cut him off. “If I wasn’t leaning out of a food-turned-coffee truck, I’d be kissing you right now.” 

Definitely not one of Jace’s most romantic speeches, but it seemed to work. 

Simon’s head shot up and a smile spreading across his face. “Wait- really?”

“Yeah, I’ve had a bit of a thing for you ever since you first showed up here.” Jace replied with a grin. “My shift just officially ended. You wanna go out somewhere? Maybe not a coffee shop though.” 

Simon couldn’t help but laugh. “How about dinner? My treat, since you’re always spoiling me with free food that I know a coffee truck doesn’t normally carry.” 

Jace chuckled, exiting the truck to stand next to Simon. “I didn’t see you complaining when you were hungry.”

“I’m not complaining. I just want to treat you for once.” Simon said, reaching out for Jace’s hand.

Jace took Simon’s hand with a smile. “Alright, you can pay for dinner, but I’m buying dessert.”


End file.
